ni contigo ni sin ti
by Crazy-Moony
Summary: este es mi tercer fanfic. Trata de los duros comienzos de la relación RemusTonks, a veces lo que hacemos pensando que es lo mejor para quienes amamos, puede convertirse en su desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

"Le amo, le amo con todas mis fuerzas, jamás amaré tanto a nadie como a él, jamás sentiré lo mismo por ninguna otra persona, porque me rechaza, porque, ¿es por mi edad?, 15 años, tampoco es tanto, además el si no fuera por su aspecto enfermizo aparentaría menos, pero es eso lo que me vuelve loca de él, su personalidad, tan amable, honesto, es un hombre de verdad"

Tonks estaba acostada en su cama, pensativa y triste, pensando en la cantidad de veces que Remus, el hombre del cual se había enamorado, la había rechazado, por ser pobre, por ser mayor que ella y por ser un licántropo. A ella eso le daba igual, no le importaba su dinero, lo amaba, desinteresadamente, ni que fuera mayor, el amor no tiene edad, ni que fuera un licántropo, el se tomaba la poción de matalobos.

Lo cierto es que ella estaba segura de que él a ella también la quería, no paraba de sonreírla y creía que su actitud alegre y vivaracha lo animarían, ella era todo lo que el necesitaba, era el punto dulzón que debía ponerle a una vida tan amarga y llena de sufrimientos.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo ¿Que era lo que me fallaba? pensó. Era una chica con una figura envidiable, y una cara angelical, alegre, dinámica, extrovertida, inteligente, un poco patosa eso si, "pero todos tenemos fallos" decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó pronto, pues tenía reunión con la orden, le apenaba mucho ir, pues alli estaría Lupin, pero el deber la llamaba. Llegó al número 12 de Grimauld Place, tocó la puerta y abrió Molly.

- Hola Tonks, pasa querida.

- Gracias Molly- dijo la joven.

- Todavia no han llegado- dijo Molly- falta mucha gente por llegar, eres la segunda en venir,.

- Esta bien Molly, esperare en la cocina.

Entro en la cocina y el corazón de dió un vuelco, alli estaba él, tan remendado y desarreglado, y a la vez tan irresistible, se quedó quieta en el umbral de la puerta. Remus ni se enteró de que alguien había llegado, la joven fue silenciosamente, cogió una silla y empezó a tamborilear la vieja mesa de madera con los dedos. Lupin se percató al fin de su presencia.

- Ah hola Tonks- dijo el licantropo- me alegro de verte.

- Y yo- dijo la muchacha, que se había puesto pálida.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado, te veo tensa.

- No es nada- dijo la chica- se me pasará.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices- dijo Remus, que continuo leyendo el periódico.

En ese momento entraron los demás miembros de la Orden, empezaron a hablar sobre unos planes de Voldemort que Dumbledores había descubierto y Remus tenía que investigar, junto con Tonks.

"Estupendo" penso ella. "Ahora tendré que trabajar con él. ¿por que me haces esto Dios mío, por que? pero a pesar de sus insidiosos pensamientos tuvo que aceptar. Durante todo el día se quedaron en casa de Sirius, que seguia de muy mal humor. Al caer la noche Tonks se fue a su casa, al salir escuchó una voz. una dulce e hiriente voz.

-Espera- dijo Lupin- voy contigo, te acompaño, si no te importa.

- No, claro que no- dijo Tonks., seguia con su cara triste.

- Sigo pensando que te pasa algo- la miró a la cara- No trates de ocultarmelo.

- No es nada, ya te lo he dicho, es simplemente que estoy cansada, duermo poco.

- Pues te voy a llevar a tu casa y vas a dormir bien.

Llegaro a la casa de la joven bruja, entraron en la oscura sala, Remus la miró y dijo.

- Si pudiera saber que es lo que te pasa- dijo- te ayudaria.

- Tu sabes perfectamente que es lo que me pasa- dijo la mujer. Lo sabes pero no puedes ayudarme, o no quieres, por cobardia.

- Yo no soy cobarde, lo hago porque te quiero, me importas y no me perdonaria que te pasara nada malo.

- Pero yo te amo, Remus TE AMO.

- Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo cálmate, tranquila.

- NO ME TRANQUILIZO, ESTOY HARTA DE VERTE SUFRIR, Y SI SUFRES ES PORQUE QUIERES, SIENTO MUCHO LO DE TU CONDICION, PERO DATE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, DAMELA A MI, DEMOSNOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR JUNTOS, Y SI FALLA, BUENO, SE INTENTÓ.

- Me apena mucho verte asi- le acaricio el rostro- tu eras tan jovial y yo soy el culpable de que estes asi.

- Claro que eres el culpable, pero no puedo odiarte ¿entiendes?, piensas que soy demasiado joven pero los adultos no os dais cuenta de que amamos mas intensamente que vosotros.

Tonks empezaba a estar histérica, Lupin intentaba en vano calmarla, hasta que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que utilizar medidas drásticas, la cogió de los brazos, la acercó a su pecho y la besó. hubo un poco de resistencia por parte de la chica al principio, pues estaba consternada, pero después acarició su nuca y siguieron besandose con ternura. Sin darse cuenta, algunas prendas de ropa yacían en el suelo de la casa de Tonks, haciendo un camino que conducia hasta su cuarto, todo aquello estaba sucediendo muy rápido, se estaban uniendo, afuera solo estaba la noche, y su silencio, y dentro estaba la pasion, era el mejor momento en toda su vida, pero estaba sucediendo tan rapido...

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol la despertó, se levantó sobresaltada y giró su cuerpo, allí estaba él, acarició su delgado rostro y su cuerpo. Era tan frágil, mejor dicho, parecia tan frágil. Él se despertó yella se asustó, se miraron, con una mirada enigmática, como diciendose el uno al otro "¿estuvo bien lo que hicimos?" después se sonrieron el uno al otro, daba igual si estaba bien o no, lo hecho hecho está y ya no habia marcha atras.

CAPITULO 2

"Dios mío ¿que he hecho?" se preguntaba Lupin una y otra vez "¿Cómo pudimos ser tan idiotas de dejarnos llevar?" "¿Cómo pude haberla hecho mia? es muy joven, demasiado, es casi una niña, Dios ¿por qué me haces esto?" "La quiero yo tambien, pero no quiero que sufra, si la atacara en mi estado de licantropía me muero, ella es inocente, no tengo porque involucrarla en mi desgracia, ella merece ser feliz yo solo le traere problemas y sufrimiento"

El licántropo estaba sentado en la cocina de la casa de Tonks, ya se habia despertado. Al cabo de un breve periodo de tiempo entro Tonks, se habia puesto una bata y bostezaba.

- Buenos días- y le dió un beso- ¿Que tal has dormido?-

- Bien- dijo el hombre, Escucha, sobre lo que paso anoche.

- Te arrepientes ¿verdad?- dijo la muchacha algo enojada. Que sepas que fuiste tú el que empezó

- ¿Que? que yo empecé- dijo atónito.

- Sí, si no me hubieras besado.

- Pero tu no tuviste el valor de pararme. Esa era la oportunidad que estabas esperando, como pude ser tan estúpido, sé que me quieres pero no se si es de verdad o solo soy un simple capricho de jovencita insegura.

- ¿Yo insegura? el inseguro fuiste tú, ademas tu tambien te dejaste llevar, te gusto Remus- unas lágrimas empezaban a brotarle, ¿por que no lo reconoces? lo senti y tu tambien.

- Mira, eres una chica maravillosa, ya te lo he dicho, yo no valgo nada a tu lado.

- pero para mi lo eres todo, lo demas no me importa nada. Estas ciego, ciego. Y lo peor de todo es que siento que nunca te dejare de amar.

- Es preferible que lo hagas, seras mas feliz con otro. A mi me tendras como apoyo. Pero nada más.

- Un apoyo que me llevara a la cama cuando se le antoje.

Lupin se quedo callado, aquel golpe fue muy duro, la muchacha salio llorando de la cocina, se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a llorar.

"¿Por qué de él?" "¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un hombre cuya relacion el destino no permitirá? pero me da igual, luchare por él aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida"

Él llamó a su puerta:

- Tonks, cielo. de verdad lo siento, no queria hablarte asi, estoy arrepentido, tienes razón , la culpa es de los dos, no volvera a pasar.

- Lárgate. dijo la joven.

- Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, no te sienta bien, dejame entrar.

- No.

- Esta bien- cogió la varita ¡Alohomora!

La mujer estaba en la cama tumbada, abrazada a la almohada, Lupin se le acercó y poco a poco logró atraerla hacia él y darle un abrazo reconfortador.

- Tranquila mujer- la besó la cabeza y acaricio el cabello- Esto se pasará, además yo pronto seré viejo y tu una jovencita en su mejor momento, no querras que la gente al pasar diga "mira ese vejete que chica mas joven y mas guapa se ha cogido"

- Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?, lo que la gente dice de ti, a mi me importa una mierda ¿comprendes? yo te amo, y te amare hasta que me muera.

- Creeme que siento no poder corresponderte. dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

- Ahora por el momento no te puedo contestar, dejame tiempo para pesarlo.

- Esta bien, si es lo que quieres, y ahora salte que me tengo que vestir

- no voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes.

- Preferiria que salieras.

- Como quieras, pero date prisa tenemos que estar en casa de Sirius en quince minutos.

Cuando Tonks ya se hubo vestido salieron de la casa, caminaron en silencio, apenas sin mirarse. Llegaron al cuartel general, fueron hacia donde estaban todos y la reunion comenzó. Alli estaba Dumbledore que estaba dando la informacion.

- Bien muchachos, Lord Voldmemort tiene numerosos espias entre los magos del Ministerios y segun me ha llegado información, tambien esta poniendo espías entre los muggles.

- ¿Para que querrá poner espias entre los muggles?- preguntó Bill Weasley.

- Para poder saber mas acerca de ellos y saber en que momento y lugar del dia atacarlos. Debeis descubrir a los mortifagos infiltrados y evitar que maten a algun muggle.

- ¿Como sabremos diferenciar al mortifago?- preguntó Tonks.

- Es sencillo, si veis a algun "muggle" que tenga dificultades para manejar cualquier artilugio que por norma general ellos sepan manejar a la perfeccion, lo mas probable es que sea uno de ellos. Asi que manos a la obra.

Todos fueron saliendo en parejas, no sin antes vestirse como autenticos muggles, para ello tuvieron que contar con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione, ya que los modelitos que pretendian llevar no eran muy adecuados, ademas que llamarian mucho la atencion de los muggles. Al terminar todos iban decentemente vestidos para no llamar la atención.

-Parecemos agentes secretos- dijo Tonks sonriente. De esos que salen en las peliculas muggles.

- muchas peliculas has visto tu jovencita- gruño Ojoloco Moody. esto es la vida real.

- Solo era un comentario.- dijo Tonks.

- Esta bien, salgamos fuera.

Salieron todos fuera, y en la esquina más próxima sus caminos se separaron, Moody y Kingsley fueron por la derecha y Lupin y Tonks por la izquierda.

- Bien, tenemos que estar de vuelta con la informacion a la hora de comer ¿entendido?.

- Entendido- dijo Lupin, vamos Tonks.

Y se fueron, caminaron por las frias calles de Londres, pasearon por parques donde los niños muggles jugaban con sus bicicletas. Al pasar Tonks le susurró a Lupin al oido.

-No se que le veran de emocionante a ese cacharro, donde este una buena escoba.

- Cuidado con lo que dices- dijo Lupin sonriente. No vaya ser que llegue un niño, te escuche y quiera hacer volar la escoba de su madre.

- Ja ja- rió la chica- es verdad, delante de los niños hay cosas que es mejor no decir.

- Sí, lo pillan todo, ay- un niño pequeño muggle chocó contra él. ¿Que demonios?

- ¡Michael!- dijo una voz de mujer ¡te he dicho que no corras, podria hacer daño a alguien- se acercó a Lupin y Tonks. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, este hijo mío es muy travieso.

- No se preocupe mujer, son niños, es normal que jueguen.

- Que amable es usted- dijo la mujer- he de irme. Buenos días señorita, caballero.

Y se marchó con el niño en brazos.

- Cuanta educacióm tienen los muggles- dijo Tonks, y tú te has portado genial, yo no se si hubiera sido capaz de portarme asi, me pone nerviosa que los niños corran a mi alrededor.

- ¿No te gustan los niños?- preguntó Lupin.

- Oh, si , me encantan, sobre todo cuando duermen.

- venga continuemos, fijate bien, tenemos que encontrar cualquier muggle que tenga un comportamiento extraño.

- O.K- aprobó Tonks con el pulgar levantado hacia arriba.

Siguieron paseando por el centro de Londres, sin encontrar nada extraño, todo el mundo parecía comportarse con normalidad. Se aproximaba ya la hora de comer, por lo que tuvieron que volver a casa de Sirius, admitiendo la derrota.

- Esperemos que Moody y Kinsgley hayan tenido mejor suerte que nosotros.

- Eso, porque lo que es nosotros hemos tenido poca, por no decir que ninguna.

Y abandonaron el centro de Londres, se dirigieron a Grimauld place y alli desaparecieron entre los numeros 11 y 13.

CAPITULO 3

El licántropo y la metamorfomaga entraron en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place, con la cara helada, contaron a los demás miembros que no habían logrado averiguar nada:

- Que va- dijo Lupin- como tampoco sabemos como se comportan en la realidad, tenemos una idea generalizada.

- Pero si algunos teneis parientes muggles- dijo Ron Weasley, que estaba jugando a los naipes explosivos con Harry y Hermione.

- pero no es lo mismo tenerlos que convivir con ellos Ronald- dijo Hermione.

- Bueno, no te pongas asi- dijo enojado-Siempre tiene que saltar, que mujer esta.

- Ron, no me calientes que ya sabes donde puedes parar.

- ¿Me estas amenazando niñ...? se levantó con aire desafiante.

- Ronald- le advirtió su madre- ten respeto.

- Que me lo tenga ella a mi.

- Ella solo ha dicho un comentario- dijo el señor Weasley detras del profeta- No queria ofender ¿Verdad que no Hermione?

- No, señor.

- Pues ya esta- dijo Arthur, ahora daos la mano y todo solucionado.

Ambos obedecieron, aunque todavia habia algo de resquemor en sus miradas. Llegaron cinco minutos después Alastor y Kingsley.

- ¿Que?- preguntó Sirius- ¿Habeis logrado algo?

- No, nada- dijo Moody de mal humor.

- ¿Por que esa cara Alastor?- preguntó Tonks.

- Porque un muggle ha tratado de timarle- dijo kingsley que estaba a punto de reirse.

- ¿Un muggle?- preguntó Sirius interesado- ¿Intentando engañar al mejor auror del Ministerio de Magia?.

- Por raro que lo parezca, sí- se sentó en la mesa de madera.

- ¿Como fue?- preguntó Lupin

- Nada, que estaba un grupo de curiosos rodeando a alguien, nos acercamos y vemos a un tipo con chistera que tenia tres vasitos y una bolita, y metia la bolita en un vaso y empezaba a dar vueltas.

- Ah- dijo Hermione exaltada- De ese que luego tienes que adivinar donde esta la bolita ¿no?

- Sí, ese, pues nada que veiamos que la gente jugaba, claro como son muggles los pobres ignorantes y no saben mirar pues...les engañaban. Asi que decidi jugar, digo a mi este no me tima.

- Vaya que no- rió Kingsley

- Cállate Shackelbot. espetó el auror.

- Y como es lógico cojo y acierto el sitio donde esta la bola, y el pollo ese metiendome un rollo de que si lo había desviado o yo que se, y decidimos irnos, y claro, como si juegas tienes que o pagarle tu a el y el a ti, pues al final como el llevaba razón tuve que pagarle.

- ¿Con que dinero si no llevabais dinero muggle?- preguntó Bill

- Hay esta el meollo, que tuvimos que salir corriendo, todo el mundo mirando, que verguenza, y encima delante de muggles.

- Bueno Alastor, tampoco le des tanta importancia- dijo Lupin tranquilizandolo- todos hemos tenido tropiezos tontos.

- Sí, dejaos de tropiezos y a comer que esto se enfria- dijo la señora Weasley portando una humeante olla con un guiso que olía delicioso.

Comenzaron a comer y todos mantenian una alegre charla, Tonks hablaba con Ginny y Hermione sobre muggles y su sustituta de la magia, la tecnologia.

- Yo es que no entiendo como demonios han podido crear todos los artilugios que tienen, el mobli, mueble...

- Movil- corrigio Hermione.

- Eso, es que es nada mazo de enano y ruidoso, estaba haciendo la guardia con Remus cuando oimos una musiquilla y era el tipo de al lado que tenia el volumen a tope, me lleve un susto, digo la madre que lo pario, me diero ganas de lanzarle un hechizo alli mismo.

Ginny y Hermione rieron, mientras tanto Lupin hablaba con Bill y Sirius.

- No entiendo como ha podido llegar Voldemort tan lejos, poner espias entre lo muggles, supongo que debio de ser humillante para sus secuaces tener que aprender costumbres muggles.

- Lo que es capaz de hacer uno por lograr hacer daños a inocentes- dijo Bill- No te quiero ni contar que sera de esos indefensos muggles.

- Cierto- dijo Sirius- Al principio Voldemort solo estaba interesado en acabar con los hijo de muggles, pero es que ahora quiere eliminar hasta a los propios muggles.

- pues mirad lo que dice el periodico- dijo Arthur- "La pasada luna llena el licántropo Fenrir Greyback atacó a una muchacha muggle"- imaginaos, seguro que la pobre chica pensara que solo era un perro comun y corriente.

- ¿Que paso con la muchacha?- preguntó Lupin.

- La llevaron al hospital, pero ellos solo se le curaron superficialmente.

- Pues como no tome la pocion matalobos, sera peligrosa.

- Para ello habria que averiguar donde vive la chica esay contarle todo a sus padres.

- ¿y tu crees que lo van a creer?- preguntó Sirius.

- Por intentarlo no pasara nada- dijo Lupin- esta tarde iremos Tonks y yo.

- Si ni siquiera sabes donde vive- dijo Bill.

- En el periodico dice su nombre, pregutaremos en el hospital, seguro que aun sigue alli.

Al caer la tarde Lupin y Tonks fueron al hospital muggle donde habian ingresado a la joven, llegaron a recepcion y les atendio una enfermera con gafas:

-Buenas tardes quisieramos saber donde esta la habitacion de Elizabeth Morrison, por favor.

- Sí, planta 2 habitacion 256.

- Muchas gracias.

Caminaron hasta dicha planta, y entraron en la habitacion, la muchacha tenia un rostro muy palido, el pelo largo hasta la cintura, era muy guapa. Con mucha educación entraron él y Tonks.

- Buenas tardes señora Morrison- saludó a la mujer que estaba a su lado que debia ser su madre- ¿podemos hablar con su hija un momento?

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la señora- ¿Que quieren de mi hija?

- Hablar de lo que paso la noche del accidente, nada mas.

- Solo me mordio un perro- saltó la chica- un chucho feo y asqueroso.

- Lo que te mordio no fue ningun chucho, feo y asqueroso si, pero de chucho nada.

- ¿Que?- si no fue un perro ¿Entonces que fue?

- Esto es mejor que lo hablemos a solas- dijo Tonks.

- ¿Significa eso que debo irme?- preguntó la madre.

- Si quiere quedarse hagalo, pero no monte ningun escándalo.

Contaron a Elizabeth toda la historia del licántropo, ella al principio no se lo creyó, pero cuando Tonks le hizo una pequeña demostracion de su magia las cosas cambiaron.

- o sea, que me ha mordido un hombre lobo y me transformaré yo también en luna llena ¡qué horror!. ¿Que puedo hacer?

- Tomar una pocion- dijo Lupin- sabe fatal, pero es el unico remedio.

- ¿y evitara que me transforme?- dijo la chica esperanzada.

- No, evitara que hagas daño a alguien- dijo Lupin

- ¿Y como conseguire la pocion esa?- dijo la chica- no creo que la vendan por ninguna parte.

- No, tendras que venirte con nosotros, te la daremos.

-¿Cuando sera eso?- preguntó Elizabeth.

- Una semana antes de luna llena,asi que dinos tu direccion y ese dia te llevaremos la pocion.

Dieron su direccion al mago y a la bruja y se marcharon de alli.

- Pobre chica, no veas lo palida que se ha puesto con la mordedura pobrecilla.

- Si, maldito Greyback- dijo Lupin- no le bastó con morderme a mi, tiene que morder a muggles inocentes.

- Que lastima, volvamos a casa.

y salieron del hospital, como estaban muy cansados se sentaron en un parque, veian a los chicos pasar con sus pandillas de amigos, charlando tranquilamente, estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que casi se hizo de noche. Se levantaron del banco y se fueron al cuartel dando un paseo, al doblar la esquina un ladron puso una navaja en el cuello a Tonks.

- Dame todo lo que tengas o te rajo- dijo el ladrón.

- Te pido amablemente que dejes a la señorita- dijo Lupin tranquilamente.

- Tu a callar- le dijo- bonita novia tienes, dijo echandole una mirada lasciva, quiza me lleve algo mas que sus pertenencias.

- De eso nada- dijo Lupin- petrificus totalus.

El ladron quedo paralizado, inmediantamente le dejaron al lado de un contenedor, paracia una estatua. Al doblar la esquina Lupin lanzó el contrahechizo. Tonks estaba nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el.

- Sí, cabron que susto me ha pegado.

- venga, volvamos a casa.

Regresaron al cuartel, y se fue Tonks a sentar, estaba toda ella temblorosa, Lupin le hizo una tila, se la tomo, despues de eso la acercó a su casa.

- Duerme bien y no te preocupes, un criminal muggle no es pero que un mortifago.

-Sí sí, pero es que la miradita, que susto.

- No te preocupes mujer, venga a dormir.

- De acuerdo, buenas noches.

- Adios, la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Tonks se frotaba con suavidad la mejilla mientras veia a su hombre perderse entre la noche.

CAPITULO 4

Tonks se levantó bastante tarde al día siguiente, ya se le había pasado gran parte del susto. Se desperezó y encendió la radio muggle que tenía, no es que le hiciera mucha gracia usar artilugios no mágicos, pero una vez al año no hace daño. Sonaba una cancion lenta, una balada, lo cierto es que esa no era una canción apropiada para despertarse, más bien lo contrario. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuentaque una lechuza parda se había posado en su mesa, la lechuza le picó en el dedo para llamar su atención.

- Ay, que daño- y se chupó el dedo. ¿Quien será? vaya de mi querido Lupin

la carta rezaba así

Querida Tonks.

Habré de ausentarme unos días, Dumbledore me ha mandado hacer unos trabajos y no puedo decir que no. no te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo para darle la poción a la chica muggle.

besos: R.J.Lupin

"Estupendo" pensó ella, ahora tengo qeu estar unos días sin él "Quizá te vengan muy bien, asi aclararás tus ideas" le dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro.

Después del desayuno se fue a casa de su primo Sirius, simplemente para no estar tan sola, alli por lo menos tenía alguien con quien hablar. Cogió su capa y salió de allí, hacía una mañana con ventisca y comenzaba a chispear, fue lo más rapidamente posible. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta llamó con mucho cuidado para que el retrato de la señora Black no empezara a chillar.

Penetró en el oscuro salón. allí estaban sentados Sirius, con su habitual mal humor, la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley y los hijos, Harry y Hermione. Al verles Tonks saludó, todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Sientate querida- le dijo suavemente la señora Weasley.

- Gracias Molly- se sentó- Oye ¿sabeis algo de la misión que Dumbledore a encargado a Remus?

- No, supongo que será algo entre ellos dos- dijo Sirius.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a Tonks, la miraban con cara lastimada, Ginny se armó de valor y le preguntó.

-Tonks. ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿A mi?, no que va- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- No nos mientas- dijo Hermione- A ti te ocurre algo, ya no eres tan alegre como solías ser.

- ¿Que es lo que puede provocar que una metamorfomaga tan alegre pierda la vitalidad de la noche a la mañana?- preguntó Ginny.

- Mmm- hermione estaba pensativa mirando a Tonks- Creo que se porque es, pero deberíamos hablarlo en un sitio más seguro.

- No chicas no, en serio, no me ocurre nada.

- te he dicho que no mientas, sabemos cuando alguien miente, sobre todo en algo tan evidente.

Y dicho esto la arrastraron hasta unos de los cuartos de la casa, sentaron a Tonks en una cama y Hermione dijo.

- A ver, bonita de cara, nos vas adecir ¿que te pasa?

- ¿No se supone que vosotras ya lo sabiais?- preguntó mirándolas a ambas.

- Sí, pero preferimos oirlo de tí- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita.

-No me hagais pasar por esto, por favor.

- Esta bien te lo diremos...tú estas enamorada de alguien.

- Pero ese alguien no te corresponde...¿Quien es?- dijo Hermione.

- muy agudas, habeis acertado- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Como es? ¿le conocemos?

Tonks asintió, Hermione y Ginny mientras tanto iban diciendo nombres.

-...Bill, Sirius...

-No

- Lupin- dijo Hermione Tonks se quedó pálida- Dios mío es Lupin ¡Que bonito!

- Haceis una linda pareja- dijo Ginny

-Él no opina lo mismo, dice que es muy pobre, muy viejo y muy peligroso.

-Que va, vaya como me ha impresionado este hombre, con lo inteligente que parecía.

- pero lo de su licantropía no es un problema, mientras tome la poción.

- Eso mismo dije yo- pero ni caso.

- Y tampoco os llevais tanto, unos trece años aproximadamente.

- y el dinero no es lo mas importante en una relación.

-Esta muy bien todo eso que decis, pero el no quiere saber nada más, solo me quiere utilizar.

- no veo a Lupin capaz de hacer eso.

- A mi ya me utilizó.

- ¿Qué- preguntaron al unísono ¿Que te hizo?.

- Engañarme para...no debería contarlo

-No somos niñas- dijo Ginny.

- me engañó para meterme en su, bueno mejor dicho en mi cama.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron perplejas, ¿lupin yTonks habían pasado una noche juntos?

- Increible, pero ¿En serio crees qeu Lupin haría eso? No es la clase de hombre qeu utiliza a las mujeres.

- Pero tu te dejaste llevar ¿cierto?- preguntó Ginny

- Claro, le quiero ¿Que podria hacer? y la verdad es qeu tambien fue culpa mía, si no me hubiera puesto tan histérica no tendría porque haber sucedido esto.

- Asi qeu estabas alterada y pensó que un polvetre te calamaría- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! no bromees con eso ¿No ves que lo esta pasando mal?.

Tonks comenzó a llorar, Ginny y Hermione la abrazaron e intentaron calmarla, despues de eso y cuando ya no habia indicios del llanto de Tonks en su rostro, bajaron al salón.

CAPITULO 5

Las chicas aun no se podian creer lo que había sucedido entre su ex-profesor y su amiga, no podían creer que un hombre tan bueno rompiera el corazón de esa forma a una muchacha, discutían ambas sobre este tema en la cocina de Grimauld Place mientras recogían los cacharros.

- Aún no me puedo creer lo que nos ha contado Tonks, Lupin y ella estuvieron juntos.

- Eso parece- dijo Hermione- Pero lo peor de todo es que él no la corresponde.

- Hermione, ¿si tú no tuvieras intención de corresponder a alguien te lo llevarías a la piltra?

- Bueno- se quedó pensativa- Si fuera un hombre no, esa es la ventaja que tienen, poder llevarse a alguien a la cama sin necesidad de comprometerse.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

- Pero yo esto me lo esperaba de cualquier hombre, de cualquier otro hombre ¿Pero de Lupin?

- Acuerdate de lo que dijo Tonks- él se considera muy viejo, muy peligroso y muy pobre para ella.

- Ya, y tambien debe entender que ella le quiere, y debería darse una alegría en su vida, fíjate en él, lleva casi toda su vida sufriendo. Le mordió Greyback de pequeño, perdió a sus mejores amigos, no encuentra empleo, a este hombre lo ha mirado un tuerto.

- Sí, pero en realidad lo hace para protegerla, no la quiere hacer daño, imaginate que estan juntos una noche, se le olvida que esa noche hay luna llena, no ha tomado la poción y...adiós Tonks.

- Podría pasar sí, pero si se es responsable no hay porque preocuparse, toma la poción y santas pascuas.

- Y se queda al ladito de Tonks como si fuera su fiel perrito.

Las muchachas rieron. Mientras tanto Sirius, Bill, Harry y Ron estaban en el salón escuchando un partido de Quidditch por la radio, estaban bastante absortos en el partido y cada vez que su equipo marcaba un tanto se ponían a dar saltos y a chillar.

- Madre mía que escandalera- dijo Hermione- A saber como estarán dejando el salón, perdido seguro.

- Tranquila hija, que luego van Ginny y Herm a dejarlo como los chorros.

- Eso, para algo servimos las mujeres ¿no es así? para recogerle las migas a los hombres después de escuchar un partido de quidditch por la radio, ademas yo prefiero verlo en vivo, por la radio no me entero.

- Ni yo, pero supongo que escuchandolo estimula la imaginación.

Tonks apareció en la cocina poco después había estado durmiendo la siesta, pero, al parecer los gritos la habían despertado. Hermione le preguntó.

- Que Tonks ¿Has dormido bien?

- Hubiera dormido mejor si estos energúmenos no chillaran tanto- respondió la auror- No hay cosa que más me de por culo que me despierten antes de la hora que tenía prevista para hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres un café? ¿Un té?- le ofreció Ginny- para quitarte esa cara de sueño.

- Luego quizá gracias, ahora me daré una ducha.

Se fue hacia el salón, no sin antes llegar hasta Sirius, darle una pequeña colleja y decirle.

- A ver si no gritais tanto coño, que me habeis despertado.

- Vale Nymphadora no te enfades.

Tonks le agarró de una oreja.

- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de llamarme Nymphadora?

- Ay- Sirius chilló de dolor- Vale suéltame mujer. Tonks le soltó.

La chica salió de la sala. Oyó a Sirius decir.

- Joder que chica esta, como se ha levantado, na, serán los días del mes.

- ¡SIRIUS TE HE OIDO!- chilló Tonks.

Lo cierto es que esa última frase le había dado que pensar, estaba teniendo un importante retraso, podría tratarse de algo normal, pues no quería pensar lo peor, pensar en que..tal vez, pudiera estar embarazada de Remus, "No" pensó "no es cierto, no puede ser cierto, ya lo que me faltaba". Dejó esos pensamientos y se fue a la ducha. Salió diez minutos más tarde, vestida y con la toalla envuelta en la cabeza y bajó a la cocina a tomarse un té. Al verla Sirius dijo.

- Mirala que graciosa esta ella con esa toalla a modo de turbante, ji ji. Fíjate la ponemos unas frutas y ya esta lista para ir a Brasil en carnavales y bailar la samba.

Y se puso a hacer una demostración de samba, la verdad era que no tenía mucha idea.

- Verdaderamente Sirius, das pena.

- Encima que estoy contento- le dió un beso en la mejilla a su prima- Cuanto te quiero mi Nymphi.

- Bueno- dijo con sorna- No sé que será peor, cuando estas enfadado o cuando estas contento.

Dicho esto se marchó a la cocina, Ginny ya le había preparado el té, dió las gracias a la pelirroja y se lo tomó. Se quedó mirando las oscuras paredes de la cocina, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron en la mesa con ella.

- Que Tonks ¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, bueno, la siesta y la ducha me han calmado un poco.

- Yo creo que lo mejor será que hables con él- dijo Ginny.

- ¿Y que crees que he estado haciendo? pero es inútil, jamás lo comprenderá.

- Recapacitará estoy segura- la tranquilizó Hermione, solo dale tiempo.

- Eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer, darle tiempo, pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más pensamientos negativos vienen a mi mente, como que él no me va a querer nuca como yo lo quiero a él. Dios porque seré tan estúpida.

- Amar no es de estúpidos Tonks, es algo muy bonito- dijo Ginny.

- Siempre y cuando te correspondan claro.

- Claro, claro.

Terminó el té y se fue al salón con los demás, aún quedaban restos de snacks y botellas de cerveza de mantequilla tiradas por el suelo. Sirius y los chicos estaban afónicos de tanto gritar, e incluso un poco piripis. Por lo que se fueron a dormir la mona, lo que supondría que las chicas debían recoger los desperdicios.

- Hombres- dijo Hermione- Con actitudes como esta te dan ganas de no casarte.

- Desde luego, que desastre.

Y se quedaron parte de la tarde recogiendo el salón que los hombres habían ensuciado escuchando un partido de Quidditch.


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin regresó de su misión dos días más tarde, estaba bastante pálido y ojeroso como si no hubiera pegado ojo en todas las noches que había estado fuera. Al entrar en Grimauld Place se encontró un ambiente muy ajetreado: La señora Weasley dirigía al ejército de jóvenes limpiadores domésticos, Sirius parecía haber dejado atrás su mal humor y Tonks, bueno Tonks estaba un poco extraña. Su saludo al llegar él fue distante y la veía preocupada y pálida, como si quisiera contarle algo. Dejo sus maletas en su habitación, se echó en la cama y durmió.

Tonks pasó por allí, vio la puerta entreabierta y al licántropo durmiendo profundamente, sintió deseos de entrar de sentarse a su lado y acariciarle el cabello. Lo hizo, y al tiempo que lo hacía, brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos, ese día, azules.

"Siento tener que amarte así, saber que no querré a nadie más que a ti y saber que no eres mío y que probablemente nunca lo serás" Y se marchó en silencio para no despertarle.

Habiendo dormido su buena siestecilla de unas cuatro horas, Remus se despertó poco antes de cenar, cuando todos estaban en el salón escuchando un programa de radio. Los chicos imitaban a cantantes y cantaban canciones a modo de karaoke, valían tanto canciones magas como muggles. , Pero los únicos que sabían canciones muggles era Harry y Hermione, así que tenían que enseñarselas a los demás.

En realidad suenan mejor si las escuchas, cantadas a capella parecen sosas- dijo Harry.

Ah, tengo ganas de escuchar algún disco muggle ¿Tu tienes Harry?- preguntó Ron.

¿Yo? ¿Desde cuando tengo yo algo que es mío en casa de los Dursley? Además me esta prohibido utilizar el equipo de música.

Lupin apareció por la puerta, estirándose de forma exagerada y bostezando.

Muy buenas a todos, perdón por dormir tanto, pero es que estoy muerto, menudos días.

¿Mucho trabajo?- preguntó Bill.

Ni me lo nombres, ah Tonks mañana tenemos que ir a casa de Elizabeth a darle la poción.

Es verdad, ya me olvidada- dijo la chica- ¿A que hora?

¿Por la tarde después de comer?- dijo él.

Vale.

Permanecieron no más tiempo charlando hasta que llegó Molly anunciando la cena.

Vosotros niños, dejaos de cantos ahora que hay que cenar.

Sí mama- dijeron.

Tuvieron una cena muy tranquila, Tonks seguía mirando a Lupin y pensando "¿Estaré? ¿No lo estaré? Y si lo estoy ¿Cómo reaccionará? Dios, ayúdame mándame una señal algo" y se la mandó, a Tonks le dio una arcada.

Tonks- dijo Sirius- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Nada,- contestó pero de repente se fue corriendo- disculpad.

¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Lupin.

Vamos a ver- dijo Ginny.

Tú quietecita en la mesa- ordenó su madre- Iré yo.

Y salió de la cocina, subió hasta el cuarto de baño y se encontró a Tonks tendida en el suelo, muy pálida, parecía un cadáver. La señora Weasley profirió un grito.

Algo ha pasado dijo Bill- A Tonks le ha pasado algo.

Vamos a ver- dijo Sirius.

Fueron todos arriba y se encontraron a la señora Weasley inclinada al lado de Tonks, que yacía en el suelo, esta intentaba despertarla dándole palmaditas, estaba muy nerviosa.

Tonks, querida ¿Qué te pasa?, Contéstame.

¿Por qué está en el suelo Molly?- preguntó Lupin

No lo sé, fui a ver como estaba y me la encontré así, hay que llevarla a la cama.

Entre Sirius y Lupin cogieron a la bruja y la llevaron hasta la cama, intentaron hacerla reaccionar, al tomaron el pulso, estaba viva, pero débil. Finalmente despertó.

¿eh? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en la cama?

Te desmayaste- dijo Sirius.

¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Creemos que fue por una bajada de tensión- dijo Lupin- Te sentó mal la cena.

Vaya.

Lo cierto era que no se tragaba lo de la bajada de tensión, ella creía que se trataba de otra cosa, pero no podía decirlo delante de ellos, puesto que nadie tenía idea, excepto Ginny y Hermione, de lo suyo con Remus. Al irse todos, se quedaron sus confidentes.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione.

Bien

Estas preocupada- dijo Ginny. Tú no crees que eso sea una simple bajada de tensión ¿No?

No- dijo Tonks que estaba empezando a llorar- Tengo miedo.

¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione- un niño es algo maravilloso.

Pero sabiendo que el padre te ama.

Lupin te ama, lo que pasa es que es tímido y le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos.

Además aun no estas segura, yo creo que lo mejor será que te hagas la prueba, pero ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Porque pensará que me he quedado en estado solo para atraerle hacia a mi, y ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando se enteren de quien es el padre? Sirius lo mataría.

Sirius y Lupin se conocen desde la infancia, seguro que lo aceptará, además ya sois mayorcitos como para tomar vuestras propias decisiones.

¿Y la deferencia de edad? Son trece años.

Pensábamos que tu no le dabas importancia a la edad.- dijo Hermione

Yo no, pero a lo peor Sirius sí.

No lo creo- dijo Ginny,a Sirius se le ve muy liberal.

¿En serio creeis eso?- preguntó

Sí y créenos, lo mejor será que hables con Lupin y te hagas esa prueba.

Esta bien.

Bueno nos vamos, adios.

Cuidate.

Gracias chicas.

Bajaron por las escaleras, comentando la conversación.

Pobre Tonks y pobre Lupin en que lío estan metidos.

Espero que todo quede en un susto- dijo Hermione- Aunque no me importaría que naciera un bebe en estos tiempos tan oscuros que corren.

La metamorfomaga se recuperó al día siguiente, a tiempo para ir a llevarle la poción a la muggle. Caminaba junto a Lupin en silencio, con la cabeza hacia abajo, él la miraba de reojo.

¿Ya estas mejor? Menudo susto nos diste.

Sí, estoy mejor, Remus, hay algo que creo que debo decirte.

No empieces con lo de siempre, por favor- le dijo .

No es eso, es otra cosa, más importante.

Cuentamela luego que ya hemos llegado.

Llamaron al timbre y abrió la madre de Elizabeth.

Mi hija en su cuarto, pasen

Gracias.

La mujer estaba viendo la televisión y una musica provenía de la habitación de la joven, llamaron.

Adelante- dijo la muchacha.

Hola Elizabeth.

Hola, ¿me habeis traido la poción?

Sí claro, si no no hubieramos venido hasta aquí ¿no te parece?

Claro, es verdad- rió, cogió la botella y dio un sorbo, escupió

Puaf, que asco.

Te lo dije.

¿Y me tengo que tomar esta bazofia?

Si no quieres herir a alguien sí- dijo Lupin.

De acuerdo pues, salud- y bebió un largo sorbo. Asqueroso.

Acabarás acostumbrándote.

Eso espero.

Ambos se marcharon de aquella casa, Remus quería reiniciar la conversación.

Bien ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

Verás Remus esto no te va a gustar, creo…creo…que estoy..es estoy- se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Tranquila, dimelo con más calma.

Creo que estoy embarazada.

Por unos segundos su corazón se paró, y luego empezó a latir muy deprisa, esperando su reacción, el hombre se quedó mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué has dicho? ¿Estas embarazada?

No es seguro, solo lo creo, mañana mismo iré al hospital a haceme la prueba. ¿Estas enojado?

No, estoy consternado y ¿Cómo le daremos la información a los demás? Ni siquiera nos hemos anunciado como pareja.

¡Es que ni siquiera somos pareja! Porque tú no quieres.

Pues si das positivo me temo que tendremos que serlo.

O sea que solo piensas estar conmigo por el bebe, solo te falta pensar que me quede embarazada para pillarte, pues que sepas, guapetón , que la culpa fue tanto tuya como mía.

Yo no tenía pensado echarte la culpa- dijo el hombre- Además tienes razón ,la culpa es de los dos.

Remus escúchame- le hizo mirarla a los ojos- Si tu no quieres que lo tenga, no lo tendré.

Eso que supuestamente llevas ahí dentro- y le tocó la tripa- Es nuestra sangre, y es sagrado, no quisiera que nos convirtiéramos en asesinos de nuestro hijo o hija.

Oh Remus- dijo, se puso a llorar y se lanzó contra él y le abrazó. Te quiero.

Y yo a ti- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Hazte esa prueba y sal de dudas.

Por favor, di que querrás estar conmigo aunque dé negativo.

Pues claro tonta, pues claro.- dijo sonriendo.

Se apartaron, la débil luz de una farola iluminaba los rostros de ambos, se miraron, no pudieron contenerse y se besaron lentamente.


	3. sinceridad

Al día siguiente Tonks cumplió su promesa de ir a San Mungo a hacerse la prueba del embarazo, estaba bastante nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. Lupin estaba tambien nervioso, y callado, muy callado, incluso preocupado.

¿Qué te sucede Remus?- preguntó Tonks.

Nada, estaba pensando en que si lo estas, y en que tendremos que dar la noticia y en la reacción de tu primo, es decir de mi colega Sirius, no sé si le va a hacer gracia que deje embarazada a su primita.

Sirius no es mi padre, además soy mayor de edad, manejo mi vida, puedo salir con quien me de la gana, y estoy segura de que le encantará tenerte en la familia.

Eso espero.

Estaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo, y parecía que aún quedaba tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba se hacía eterno, sentados en esas duras sillas. Ambos estaban debatiendo con sus conciencias sobre lo ocurido.

"Sabía que lo que hicimos fue un error" pensó Lupin "Ahora encima si se queda embarazada estoy perdido, pues no tengo ya bastante con mis problemas, como para encima ahora criar un churumbel ¿y Sirius? Ese me liquida vamos, que Tonks será mayor de edad, sí, pero sigue siendo su prima ¿ o era su sobrina? No sé,yo con esto de los parentescos me lío. Por favor que de negativo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo mas va a tardar el dichoso sanador?. Hay que ver lo poco que tardan con unos pacientes, pero es que con otros se tiran horas, claro, seguramente les contarán su vida demonios cuéntale lo que te pasa, no lo que vas a hacer de comida. Pero vayamos a lo que importa ¿Qué voy a hacer con el niño? O niña claro, si no estoy ¿Remus seguirá a mi lado? Y si lo estoy ¿Se quedará conmigo solo por el bebe? ¿Es ético hacer eso? ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? Bueno creo que es muy pronto todavía para pensarlo, aún no sabemos si existe, por favor, quiere venir un sanador de una maldita vez"

Por fin la espera acabó, y Tonks entró en la consulta, se sentó en la silla y el sanador dijo.

Bien señorita Tonks ¿Qué le ocurre?

Verá…no me he encontrado muy bien estos días, he tenido mareos, vómitos y el otro día me desmayé y bueno sospecho que podría estar…embarazada.

¿Embarazada? ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado? Podría tratarse de una simple anemia.

"Ojalá fuera anemia, pero cada vez que me acuerdo de esa noche ¡Ay Dios! Que noche, mmm, si después de eso no me quedo embarazada no tendré hijos nunca"

Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas te haremos pruebas, vendrás dentro de una semana a recoger los resultados, pero para prevenir, deberás cuidarte mucho, nada de emociones fuertes ¿entendido?

Sí señor, muchas gracias.

Ven por aquí entonces.

El sanador le sacó sangre y le hizo algunas pruebas, salió quince minutos más tarde. Lupin estaba leyendo el periódico en la sala.

Ya estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?

¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Estas o no estas?- preguntó con los ojos en órbita- Contestame.

Tranquilo, los resultados me los dan en una semana, pero mientras tengo que cuidarme.

Y ahora viene lo peor, anunciar nuestro compromiso, es mejor que si estas embarazada y se enteran de ello y sepan quien es el padre, estemos juntos.

Tú esto no lo haces por mí ¿cierto? Lo haces por lo que llevo dentro, si es que llevo algo.

No te estoy utilizando si es lo que piensas. Si no estoy contigo es por mis razones.

Por tus estúpidas razones ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que te amo? Daría mi vida por ti ¿comprendes? He perdido mi alegría por ti, lloro por ti e incluso puede que lleve tu sangre dentro de mí y aun así me rechazas, solo me ves como a una amiga, pero entonces ¿Por qué hiciste el amor conmigo esa noche?

Sabes de sobra el porque, estabas histérica y yo, no sabía que hacer, si pegarte una bofetada o besarte y erróneamente opté lo segundo, pero si te hubiera pegado lo hubiera lamentado.

Hubiera sido mejor la bofetada creeme, aunque he de decir que me encantó, por una sola noche fui feliz porque te tuve, no me importaba el día siguiente, sino ese momento, me entregué porque te quiero y sentí que tu tambien me querías, en tu respiración, en tus latidos, como lo estoy notando ahora, no lo niegues Remus, sé que me quieres, solo que me rechazas porque temes herirme o no darme todo lo que crees que merezco, yo no merezco más que tu amor y eso es lo único que necesito.

Bonitas palabras dices, ojalá tuviera el valor de decirte lo que yo siento por ti también, aunque se que lo sabes porque yo sin palabras te lo he dicho pero toda mi vida he tenido que rechazar mujeres, porque sabía que me rechazarían cuando se enteraran de mi enfermedad, ya me imaginaba soltero y sin pareja toda la vida, pero apareciste tú y aún sabiendo mi condición me abriste tu corazón y me entregaste tu cuerpo y tu alma y me dices que me amas a pesar de todo, mi mente aún trata de asimilarlo, ya me había hecho a la idea de que la soledad sería mi única acompañante, que tendría que soportar solo durante toda mi vida el dolor de transformarme cada luna llena en hombre-lobo, sin poder controlar mis actos y despertarme a la mañana siguiente y pensar si le habré hecho daño a algún inocente, si estamos juntos dime Tonks ¿Crees que podré vivir levantandome cada mañana después de la luna llena pensando si te habré hecho daño? Eso no es vivir. Eres la mujer más importante en mi vida y una bruja extraordinaria, pero no quisiera arrastrarte conmigo en mi amargura.

Cuando estoy contigo no sé lo que es la amargura- dijo y le abrazó- Cuando me besas solo conozco la alegría, todo pensamiento oscuro se borra de mi mente, el tiempo se para, por favor reconsideralo, sé que me amas, lo sé.

Claro que te amo- le levantó la cara cogiéndole de la barbilla- por eso me alejo de ti, para protegerte, estoy metido en demasiados líos como para que tu te metas también en ellos.

Prefiero mil veces una vida de riesgos a tu lado a una vida segura sin ti.- dijo mirándole fijamente a sus ojos color miel.

Remus se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó fuertemente.

Lo siento, siento ser tan estúpido, y hacerte sufrir de esta manera.

La estúpida soy yo, por enamorarme de alguien inalcanzable, pero nosotros no elegimos nuestro amor ¿verdad? Uno nunca sabe a quien le va a entregar su corazón y lo que esa persona puede hacer por él.

Creeme que estoy haciendo lo posible para no destrozarlo, no quiero herirte.

Sólo tu rechazo es suficiente para romperlo, es frágil, mi amor, muy frágil.

Terminaron esta romántica conversación y volvieron a Grimauld Place, todo el mundo estaba limpiando la casa, al parecer había unos molestos doxys pululando por la estancia.

¿Qué tal te ha ido la revisión Tonks?- preguntó Harry.

Bien, muy bien ,gracias por preguntar.- sonrió la bruja al ahijado de Sirius.

Tonks- gritó la señora Weasley- ¿Qué tal en San Mungo?

Bien Molly, gracias. Mmm ¡Que bien huele!

La comida estará en diez minutos

Estupendo, no he comido nada, porque con esto de las pruebas, no se debe comer.

Y todos se marcharon a la cocina a sentarse a disfrutar de la conida de la señora Weasley, sin saber que probablamente, habrá un nuevo miembro entre ellos.


	4. La anunciación

Los estómagos de Tonks y Lupin se revolvían estrepitosamente, era imposible averiguar cual de los dos estaba más nervioso. Ambos debían enfrentarse al reto de anunciar su compromiso ante toda la orden, bueno, solo ante los más allegados, estaban temblorosos porque no sabían su reacción.

Lo cierto es que era absurdo que dos personas adultas y con capacidad para manejar sus vidas tuvieran que pedir permiso para estar juntos, pero, a veces, las situaciones pueden ser peligrosas, pues siempre suele haber recelos, tanto por parte del uno como del otro.

Estando en la cocina de Grimauld Place sentados tranquilamente, sin hablar de ningún tema en especial, Lupin no paraba de lanzar miraditas a Tonks como diciendo "¿Se lo contamos ya?" Ella le lanzaba otra diciendo "Espérate a que estén todos" Después de un largo silencio, Tonks dijo.

--Sirius, ¿podrías reunir a todos en el salón? Remus y yo tenemos algo que deciros- dijo la bruja con la voz entrecortada.

--¿Vosotros dos tenéis algo que decirnos?- preguntó Sirius desconcertado- ¿Relacionado con qué? ¿Con la Orden?

--No, no tiene nada que ver con la Orden Canuto- dijo Lupin, que se había puesto algo pálido.

--Bien pues, vayamos al salón.

Los tres adultos salieron al salón, allí se habían reunido todos: los señores Weasley e hijos, Harry, Hermione, Kingsley Shackelbot y Alastor Moody. Los nervios cada vez iban apoderándose de sus cuerpos, no sabían por donde empezar, ni si tendrían el valor suficiente para contar la verdad. Estando ya todos reunidos y cada uno sentado cómodamente Sirius apremió a su amigo y su prima.

--¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debeis decirnos? – preguntó con cierto aire de impaciencia.

--No es fácil empezar Sirius, es delicado- dijo Lupin- Podrías tomártelo muy mal.

--¿Por qué habría de tomarme yo mal nada? Yo aquí ni pincho ni corto, a no ser que sea algo que me perjudique claro.

--No, no es nada de eso – dijo Tonks, que se había puesto muy seria.

--¿Qué es entonces?- ahora fue Fred el que preuntó.

--Si eso- dijo su gemelo- No nos hagais esperar más.

--Esta bien- dijo Lupin "ánimo campeón"- Tonks y yo estamos…estamos

--…estamos saliendo- terminó ella.- Lupin y yo somos…pareja.

En el salón la atmósfera era tensa, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio, como si un hermoso aire hubiera pasado por la sala y les hubiera dejado sin voz debido a su belleza. Poco a poco los presentes fueron reaccionando, Hermione y Ginny sonreían y se miraban la una a la otra, y sus ojos pasaban de Lupin a Tonks con una emoción exaltada, los señores Weasley permanecían con los ojos como platos. Pero la reacción que con más miedo y ansia esperaban, era la de Sirius, éste optó, sin embargo, por irse de allí, derecho a la cocina, seguramente a asimilar lo aprendido.

--Bueno, pues esto es todo- dijo Lupin, esperámos que lo hayais asimilado bien.

--Y si no pues lo sentimos- dijo Tonks- La decisión está tomada- Y se fue de allí- Vamos cariño- Llamó a Lupin.

Estaban en el umbral de la puerta cuando el señor Weasley dijo.

--No teneis porque avergonzaros – dijo seriamente. Además sois adultos y unas personas excepcionales y estoy seguro de que seréis muy felices.

--Pero Sirius- dijo Tonks- no parece que le haya sentado muy bien.

--Sirius sabe perfectamente que por mucho que se enfade no va a impedir que esteis juntos si os quereis.- dijo la señora Weasley.

--Tienes razón Molly- dijo Lupin- Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con él, si oís un golpe, soy yo que me he dado contra el suelo, porque lo más probale sea que Sirius me de un puñetazo.

El hombre fue derecho a la cocina, hinchó el pecho, armándose de valor, para enfrentarse al que probablemente será su mayor problema en la vida. Entró en la cocina, y vió a su amigo sentado en la mesa, en silencio, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, parecía ido, como si su cuerpo permaneciera en la tierra, pero su mente se hubiera ido a otro mundo, a alejarse de la realidad. Vió los pies de su amigo, o ¿acasó seguiría llamándolo amigo después de lo ocurrido? Lupin estaba my nervioso, pero sacó fuerzas de alguna parte y dijo a su amigo.

--Sirius, mira, escucha- dijo pausadamente- Entiendo que estes así, normal es familia tuya y sé que debería habértelo contado antes, pero no teníamos valor.Si estas enfadado conmigo lo entiendo, tienes todo el derecho del mundo- cogió aire- Y si quieres darme un puñetazo puedes, aguanto mucho el dolor.

Sirius se puso de pie, se colocó delante de su amigo Lunático, estaba con la cabeza agachada, inexpresiva, de repente y sin venir a cuento empezó a reirse a carcajadas. Lupin estaba anonadado.

--¿Pero qué? – dijo desconcertado- ¿Te hace gracia que estemos juntos?

No.- contestó su amigo conteniendo la respiración- Lo que me hace gracia es como la cara que has puesto, y las explicaciones que me estas dando amigo mío, ¿Cómo piensas que yo iba a prohibirte estar con mi prima? ¡Al contrario! Me encanta, es más preferiría mil veces que este contigo a que este con cualquier otro sinverguenza que pueda herirla, y yo sé que tú eres un buen hombre.

Lupin respiró aliviado, ¡menos mal! No se lo habían tomado tan mal como esperaban, ya no había problema alguno. Se fue para avisar a Tonks, al ver a su prima Sirius la abrazó, y después de eso todos les felicitaron.

--Perdonad por la reacción de antes- dijo Molly- pero es que nos pilló por sorpresa.

--¿Cuándo va a ser la boda?- preguntó Ginny

--Ginny hija no metas tanta prisa, que se acaban de juntar.

Todos se rieron, el ambiente parecía feliz, ya nada impedía alegrarse si la prueba de embarazo de Tonks daba positiva, ya no temían traer un hijo al mundo con miedo de ser rechazados, esto demuestra que muchas veces las consecuencia no resultan ser tan graves cuando nos preocupamos en exceso.

A partir de ese día hacían su vida normal, como cualquier pareja, salían cogidos de la mano y se pasaban largos ratos besándose en parques por la noche. La noche anterior a que dieran a Tonks los resultados de la prueba Lupin le dijo:

--¿Estas nerviosa?

--Ya no- contestó- La verdad es que ya no me importaría tener un hijo tuyo, un lindo bebe.

--A mi tampoco- puso su mano en el vientre de su novia- Parece algo increíble ¿verdad? Que una simple unión entre dos personas pueda desembocar en una nueva vida.

Tonks se giró hasta mirarle a sus ojos dorados, esos ojos que tanto amaba acarició sus labios, tan dulces y sus mejillas, sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un profundo beso que el continuo gustoso. Era maravilloso estar ahí, ambos se amaban y, a pesar del miedo y las dudas, estas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, pues se estaba dando cuenta de que, si no quería que Tonks sufriese, debía permanecer a su lado.


	5. un rayo de esperanza

Tonks fue temprano a San Mungo a la mañana siguiente, acompañada de la señora Weasley. Entretanto su novio esperaba nervioso en Grimauld Place la llegada de las dos mujeres, no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, tenía el rostro desencajado y se mordía las uñas:

Tranquilízate, Lunático, amigo- le decía Sirius- Es simplemente el resultado de una prueba.

¿Sólo el resultado de una prueba dices?- preguntó, le palpitaba la vena de la cara – Esa prueba podría decir si mi sangre seguirá existiendo en este menudo.

Sí, sí, vale, pero si da negativo se puede volver a intentar ¿o no? – dijo Canuto- Venga hombre siéntate, tómate una cervecita, además no es tan grave no tener hijos, sino ¡mírame a mí!

Si lo dices así – comentó – Pero no sé, me había hecho a la idea de ser padre.

Pero si luego los hijos dan muchos problemas- intervino el señor Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la cocina- Que si te tienes que levantar a las tantas de la noche, que si llora y no sabes porque, y no digamos ya si tienen hermanos, "Papá que fulanito me ha dicho esto, o me ha hecho lo otro"- dijo poniendo voz infantil.

Pero es que si todo el mundo pensara así, nos extinguiríamos- dijo Lupin – Si por esas estamos, todos solteros y tan felices, sin niños la población se envejece.

Sí, en parte tienes razón – dijo el señor Weasley- En realidad son unos errores, pero estos errores son mejores que muchos logros de nuestra vida. Es bonito cuando te lo entregan en brazos, tan chiquitito, o cuando empieza a dar sus primeros pasos, o cuando te llama "papá" o "mamá" y en el fondo te hace sentir orgulloso, no por lo que haga, sino simplemente por lo que es.

Pues yo no he tenido hijos, y ya no pienso tenerlos- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

Sirius, dudo mucho que tú a estas alturas te pongas a buscar novia- dijo Lupin con una sonrisa- Eres un fugitivo perseguido por la justicia, no creo que te atrevas a poner un anuncio en el periódico diciendo "hombre recientemente fugado de la cárcel busca novia, bonita e inteligente a ser posible para tener hijos" ¿No crees?

Que gracioso eres amigo mío – dijo Lupin-

Que yo recuerde, el que más ligaba era yo- dijo Sirius irguiéndose.

Claro, porque no tenias la cara yonqui que tienes ahora- Eso es agua pasada amigo.

¿Qué es un yonqui?- preguntó Sirius- ¿No me estarás insutando?- sacó la varita- Porque sino…

Un yonqui es una expresión que usan los muggles para referirse a los toxicómanos, que son hombres o mujeres que están demacrados debido al consumo de unas sustancias que ellos llaman drogas y que utilizan para "colocarse" – explicó- En fin, un montón de porquerías que lo único que hacen es joderte el cuerpo- dijo Lupin.

O sea que soy uno de esos ¿no?- dijo.

No, solo que tienes cara, pero es normal ,todo el día aquí encerrado y sin ver el sol es lógico, pero tienes mejor aspecto que hace dos años.

Vaya, un piropo- dijo riendo.

No te pases.

En ese momento la puerta sonó.

Son ellas- dijo un exaltado Lupin – Voy a abrir

Tranquilízate- dijo el señor Weasley- Iré yo.

El señor Weasley se fue a abrir, con el corazón palpitándole a ciento veinte latidos por minuto vio aparecer a su chica, que llevaba expresión serena, esta se colocó delante de los hombres.

¿y bien?- preguntó su pareja- ¿Qué te han dicho?

La bruja guardó silencio, parece ser que quería dejar unos momentos de tensión.

Verás Remus, mi amor, he ido al sanador y…me ha dado los resultados de las pruebas y….

¿Y?- preguntó parecía a punto de estallar.

Que estoy…embarazada- dijo sonriente. – ha dado positivo, ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

¡Fenomenal!- gritó Lupin y cogió a Tonks en brazos y la plantó un beso delante de todos.

Enhorabuena amigo- dijo Sirius estechándole la mano – Estoy seguro de que seréis unos padres excelentes.

Felicidades querido- dijo la señora Weasley abrazándole- Cuanto me alegro.

Muchísimas gracias señora Weasley

Y a ti también querida –abrazó a Tonks- Hace años que no recibía la noticia del nacimiento de un bebé, nos viene genial para estos tiempos tan oscuros.

Sí es un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad- dijo el señor Weasley- Felicitaciones papás.

Gracias - dijeron al unísono.

Creo que a los chicos les encantará enterarse de la noticia- dijo Tonks.

No les hagamos esperar más.

Los chicos acababan de entrar

¿Qué es lo que no nos tenéis que hacer esperar más? Preguntó Ron.

Tenemos una excelente noticia – dijo su madre.

¡Han encontrado a Voldemort!- dijo.

No seas bobo, no una mucho mejor.

¿Cómo qué?

Dentro de unos meses seremos mas- dijo Sirius.

¿Viene alguien?- preguntó George

Sí claro- dijo su padre.

¿Para ayudarnos con la Orden?- dijo su hermano gemelo- Que bien.

Nos podrá ayudar en cuanto crezca un poquito- dijo riendo Lupin.

¿Es menor de edad?- preguntó Ginny.

Y tan menor, ni eso – dijo Tonks, que tambien estaba empezando a reír.

¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Harry

Muy poca- dijo la señora Weasley

¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron - ¿Cómo es posible?

¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que se están quedando con vosotros?- dijo Hermione- lo que nos quieren decir es que va a venir un nuevo miembro, no solo a la Orden, sino también al mundo.

Bravo Hermione- dijo Lupin aplaudiendo- no, si cuando yo digo que esta chica es inteligente lo digo por algo.

¿Pero quien?- preguntó Harry mirando a Remus y TONKS- ¿Vosotros?

¿Quien más de aquí podría estar embarazada ¿ – preguntó la señora Weasley- a mí ya se me ha pasado el arroz, y vosotras sois muy jóvenes.

Claro que somos nosotros- dijo Tonks. Que ¿no os alegráis?

Pues claro que no s alegramos- dijo Ginny

Y todos fueron a abrazar a los futuros papás. Celebraron una fiesta en su honor, la señora Weasley había estado trabajando sin parar, quería que todo fuera perfecto, una noticia como esa no se daba todos los días, y ahora más que nunca había que celebrar los acontecimientos felices.

Creo que iré haciendo jersecitos y patuquitos para el bebé- dijo emocionada cogiendo un montón de ovillos de lana de todos los colores- Lo que no sé es el color, porque como todavía no se sabe el sexo.

No te precipites Molly- dijo Lupin- Además hoy en día el color da igual, pero si quieres utiliza colores neutros.

Esta bien, de acuerdo- dijo con ua sonrisa- ay que emocionada estoy.

Esta más contenta ella que nosotros casi- dijo Tonks.

¿Acaso tú no estás contenta? dijo su novio

¿Teniendo un precioso bebé tuyo dentro? ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz

El día lo pasaron recibiendo felicitaciones de todos aquellos que recibían la feliz noticia, habían dicho tantas veces la palabra "gracias" que ya hasta perdía su significado.

Parecía increíble, y algo maravilloso y mágico, hace poco llorando porque el hombre al que amaba no le hacía el más mínimo caso, y hoy ya por fin sonreía a su lado por las noches mientras pensaba en el día en que su hijo, el fruto de su unión, vendría al mundo para hacerles la vida más feliz a ambos.


	6. el peor día

N/A He de advertiros que este capitulo tiene un spolier de la orden del fénix (muy triste todo hay que decirlo) pero que resultaba indispensable para la trama, ruego disculpas si hay fallos.

Todos en el numero 12 de Grimauld Place estaban eufóricos y emocionados con la llegada del bebe, tanto que ya empezaban a decir nombres.

Si es niño me gustaría que se llamase Jamie, o Michael- decía Ginny- Y si es niña Rachel o Susan.

Eso tendrán que decidirlo sus padres Ginny- le decía su madre – y todavía es muy pronto, es muy chiquitín.

Sí, un garbancito –dijo Ginny.

Oh- dijo Hermione –que tierno y adorable ¿le llamamos garbancito?

Que graciosa que eres.

Aparecieron de pronto los futuros papás:

¿A quien llamáis garbancito? – preguntó Tonks.

A lo que llevas dentro.

No insultéis a mi hijo- exclamó ofendida.

Es un apelativo cariñoso- dijo Hermione, no te enfades mujer.

Son cambios de humor, normales durante el embarazo.- dijo Lupin

¿Para cuando lo tendréis?- preguntó Ginny.

Pues a ver estamos en febrero – dijo Lupin y empezó a contar. …Marzo…abril…mayo….Por octubre o por ahí.

Vaya, así que tendremos un libra entre nosotros- dijo Hermione.

¿Desde cuando te interesas por los horóscopos Hermione?- preguntó Ron, que acababa de hacer su aparición.

Sólo era un comentario, además yo no creo en los horóscopos, por norma general, pero algunos aciertan la personalidad de los inviduos, el mío me acierta.

¿Desde cuando lees revistas? Creí que a ti de los libros del colegio no te sacaba nadie.

¿Es que acaso un empollona como yo no puede interesarse por algo más que no sean los libros del colegio?- preguntó enojada.

Bueno mujer, no te pongas así- dijo el pelirrojo retrocediendo.

Fueron pasando los meses, y el bebe de Lupin y Tonks crecía felizmente en el vientre de la metamorfomaga. Era el mes de Julio, y hacía un día maravilloso, Tonks llevaba seis meses de embarazo y cada vez se la veía mas fatigada.

Jamás imagine que esto de llevar un bebe fuera tan agotador- suspiró mientras caía rendida en el sillón.

Acabarás acostumbrándote querida- dijo la señora Weasley- Yo mira, eso mismo dije cuando estaba embarazada de Bill, decía incluso que uno y no más Santo Tomás y mira ahora, seis polluelos mas que tuve con Arthur.

Nosotros de momento estamos bien con este – dijo Remus- Los niños son muy caros, y como que va a ser que no creemos que podamos mantener muchos hijos.

Tonterías- dijo la señora Weasley- Arthur y yo también somos pobres y mirad que guapos nos han salido nuestros hijos.

Sí, todos son unos chicos excepcionales- dijo su marido- Fred y George un poco revoltosos eso sí.

Ah, nosotros también éramos revoltosos, ¿Verdad Lunático?- dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Sí claro, sobre todo tú.

Esa tarde estaba muy tranquila, hasta que les llegó un aviso, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban atrapados en el Ministerio de Magia, rodeados por cinco mortífagos asesinos, inmediatamente los miembros de la Orden se pusieron en marcha para rescatarles:

Voy con vosotros- dijo Sirius levantándose.

De eso nada- espetó Lupin- Debes quedarte aquí, son órdenes de Dumbledore.

ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LAS ÓRDENES, HARRY ESTÁ EN PELIGRO.

Eres incorregible- se giró hacia donde estaba Tonks- No creo que sea prudente que vengas en tu estado.

¿Qué? Remus no me hagas sentir como una inútil simplemente porque esté embarazada.

No digo que seas una inútil, pero no quiero que te pase nada a ti o a mi hijo ¿entiendes?

Tendré cuidado Remus- suplicó la bruja- Te juro que lo tendré.

Vámonos, no hay tiempo- gruñó Moody.

Salieron Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y Kingsley apresurados hacia el Ministerio de Magia, entraron en él y empezaron a buscar a los chicos:

Estad alerta- dijo Moody- estos canallas bien podrían atacarnos por la espalda.

Caminaron con mucha cautela por los pasillos del Ministerio, con las varitas en alto y girándose cada cierto tiempo. De pronto escucharon unos ruidos, provenientes del pasillo de los misterios.

Por allí- gruño Moody- están en la sala de los misterios.

Como le hagan algo a Harry me los cargo a todos- decía Sirius a quien le hervía la sangre.

Tranquilízate, las cosas se hacen mejor con calma- decía su prima.

Corrieron hasta el departamento de misterios, abrieron la puerta de una patada y se encontraron con un panorama ensordecedor: cinco mortífagos; Lucius Malfoy, el matrimonio Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov y Waldain Mcnair apuntaban a Harry y Neville con sus varitas, Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Quitaos de ahí- dijo Shackelbot.

Obligadnos.

Una tanda de duelos múltiples empezó a tomar la habitación. Cada uno luchaba con un mortífago, Tonks luchaba con su tía Bellatrix, estaba aguantando bastante bien, pero Bellatrix era una bruja muy diestra y un potente hechizo le dio a Tonks de lleno en el pecho y la lanzó contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente.

NOOOOOOO – gritó Lupin- Tonks.

Maldita bruja- dijo Sirius, que se disponía a relevar a Tonks en el duelo.

Después de varias luchas, ya estaban todos exhastos, tanto de un lado como del otro, apareció Dumbledore, sin embargo Sirius y Bellatrix aún continuaban con la pelea. Bellatrix lanzó un hechizo a Sirius pillándole desprevenido y lanzándole tras el velo, haciendo que este desapareciera.

Ese estaba siendo seguramente el peor día en la vida de Lupin, había perdido a su mejor amigo y habían herido de gravedad a la mujer que amaba ¿y su hijo? ¿Qué pasaría con su bebé? Pensaba una y otra vez sin parar. Se encontraba en San Mungo, esperando noticias de los sanadores, ya llevaban allí tres horas.

Cálmate Remus amigo- intentaba tranquilizarle Arthur Weasley.

No puedo calmarme Arthur- dijo histérico- Ahí dentro están Tonks y mi hijo, temo que pierda al niño, temo perder a mi hijo.

Entiendo que estés nervioso- dijo Molly pero el que estés dando vueltas todo el rato no va a hacer que el sanador llegue antes.

Tienes razón Molly- y se sentó. No quedará más remedio que esperar.

Media hora más tarde salió el medimago, por la expresión de su cara no traía muy buenas noticias. Se acercó a Lupin.

¿El señor Remus Lupin?- preguntó.

Soy yo. Contestó nervioso.

Venga conmigo.

Le llevó hasta donde estaba Tonks, profundamente dormida, no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirando a su novia- ¿Esta bien? ¿Y el bebé?

Cálmese- dijo el doctor- ella esta bien, pero muy delicada.

¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo está?- los ojos empezaban a salírsele de las órbitas- contésteme por favor.

El bebé de momento esta bien, ha sido una suerte que no le diera de lleno en la tripa pero..

¿Pero que?- preguntó.

La salud del bebe depende totalmente del estado de la madre, si la madre no evoluciona favorablemente hay un gran número de posibilidades de que lo pierda.

No- Lupin se había derrumbado- No, por favor.

Ten paciencia amigo- dijo mirando a la joven que estaba tumbada en la cama. Todo depende de que su mujer evolucione, es una mujer fuerte, seguro que sobrevivirá.

Eso espero doctor, muchas gracias.

Lupin salió de la habitación, afuera seguía el matrimonio Weasley.

¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó la señora Weasley ¿Cómo estan ella y el bebe?

Están estables- contestó estaba sudoroso- Pero si no mejora podría perder al bebé.

Dios mío- la señora Weasley estaba empezando a llorar- Que no ocurra eso, Dios mío, esa criaturita es inocente

Sobrevivirá estoy seguro- dijo Arthur para animar a Lupin- Ten fe amigo mío.

Ojalá pudiera tenerla, pero ahora solo pasan por mi mente pensamientos horribles, Dios, estábamos empezando a ser tan felices ¡y para colmo Sirius ha muerto! ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Los señores Weasley se fueron a Grimauld Place, Lupin se quedó con Tonks por la noche. La miraba apenado, ella durmiendo inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de nada, de que Sirius se había ido y de que el ser que llevaba en su vientre corría un gran peligro, y de que su vida dependía de ella.

Lupin le acariciaba el rostro y el vientre y a pesar de que sabía que no le podía escucharle igualmente la hablaba.

Ponte bien por favor, hazlo por ti, hazlo por nuestro hijo, si os pasa algo me muero. He sido un estúpido, debería haber sido más firme y haberos prohibido tanto a ti como Sirius que fuerais al Ministerio, así los dos estaríais bien, y todos estaríamos tan contentos en Grimauld Place ¿por qué tuviste que empeñarte en venir?- Lupin lloraba y golpeaba el colchón. Por favor mejórate, deja que nazca, deja que vea la vida, no soportaría perder a más seres queridos, con lo que hemos luchado para estar juntos. ¡Que injusta es la vida! Terriblemente injusta.

Y se acercó al rostro de Tonks y la besó la frente al tiempo que unas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Agotado se quedó dormido a su lado, dejando que el sueño y el agotamiento se apoderaran de su cuerpo.


	7. un ángel llega

El ambiente en Grimauld Place no podía ser más desolador. El repentino fallecimiento de su anfitrión y el ingreso en San Mungo de Tonks que se arriesgaba a perder su bebé hacía que ese lugar fuera más triste que un camposanto. Ya nadie se atrevía a sonreír, los gemelos Weasley no les deleitaban con sus bromas, las dos personas que más destrozadas estaban eran Harry y Lupin, el primero porque había perdido a su padrino y el segundo porque había perdido a su mejor amigo y estaba a punto de perder a su hijo.

Lupin no paraba de visitar a su novia en San Mungo, ella seguía igual, luchando por mantenerse con vida, por mantener a su hijo con vida. Los medimagos eran optimistas, Lupin pensaba que lo eran solamente para que no se derrumbara, para no perder la esperanza. Eran numerosas las horas que el altramuz se pasaba a su lado, noches en vela hablándola, aún a sabiendas de que no le podía oír, pero él tenía la sensación de que, levemente su voz se introducía en los oídos de la muchacha y retumbaban en sus sueños como si de un eco misterioso se tratase, él la susurraba: "Ponte bien, hazlo por nuestro hijo" así una y otra vez.

Pasaron dos semanas, y una gran noticia llegó a los oídos de Lupin. Tonks mejoraba y las probabilidades de perder al bebé disminuían. Tal fue su evolución que hasta los medimagos podían averiguar el sexo del futuro bebé.

--Prefiero no saberlo- dijo un emocionadísimo Lupin- ¿Cómo esta ella?

--Su mujer esta bien- dijo el sanador- de aquí a un rato podrá entrar a verla.

Su cara se iluminó, era la primera buena noticia en un mes lleno de sufrimientos pero, lo más duro sería contarle la verdad a Tonks sobre Sirius, no sabía como se lo tomaría, y tampoco quería alterarla mucho, no sería conveniente que se viniera abajo.

Por fin pudo entrar en la habitación, ella estaba recostada en la almohada, mirando el techo, al verle sonrió, la besó, a ambos se les caían las lágrimas. Él la susurraba.

Ya estas bien mi amor, si te perdiera no se lo que haría.

Yo también pensé que no te volvería a ver- contestó ella.

Tonks, esto no va a ser fácil pero, tengo una mala noticia aunque- le tocó la tripa- no creo que sea adecuado que te enteres en tu estado.

Es mejor que me lo digas ahora tranquilamente a no que me entere yo de forma aún más brusca- le dijo- Dime que es, estaré preparada.

Se trata de Sirius – empezó- Él está…muerto.

¿Qué? – dijo incrédula - ¿Quién lo mató?

Bellatrix – se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas.

No puede ser – ella también lloraba- no puede ser, si yo la hubiera derrotado, él estaría aquí. Yo tengo la culpa.

No, no digas eso por favor, no fue tu culpa- trató de tranquilizarla- La única culpable es esa mala mujer. Por favor serénate no quiero que os pase nada.

De acuerdo- se secó las lágrimas- Pero aún no puedo creer que no le vuelva a ver, no verá a nuestro hijo Remus.

Estoy seguro de que este donde este, podrá verlo desde alguna parte- dijo Lupin.

Eso espero.

Por cierto, el sanador dijo que ya se podía averiguar el sexo del bebé, sé que debería haberlo consultado contigo, pero yo preferí reservar la sorpresa para el final. Si tú quieres que te lo digan, de acuerdo, yo prefiero saberlo cuando nazca.

Yo también lo prefiero- dijo ella.

En ese instante apareció el medimago, tría buenas noticias, en tres días la daban el alta. Todos en Grimauld Place recibieron la noticia con gran entusiasmo, la señora Weasley empezó a trabajar compulsivamente:

- Se que no está el ambiente para celebraciones, pero, he pensado que podríamos darle la bienvenida a Tonks- dijo a todos- Dios estoy tan feliz.

Con tranquilidad Molly- dijo su marido.

Ya lo sé Arthur, es que una buena noticia en esta época, sienta de maravilla.

De acuerdo pues, hagamos algo discreto. ¿Os parece chicos?

Vale – dijeron todos.

Dicho esto empezaron a preparar la casa, un recibimiento sencillo, íntimo, que no fuera exagerado para respetar la memoria de Sirius. Al llegar el día de su llegada todos se fueron a sus puestos, sonó el timbre y Arthur abrió la puerta.

Tonks- exclamó- Que sorpresa, vaya estas estupenda.

Gracias Arthur – agradeció- Caray que limpio esta esto.

Entraron al salón, y ahí estaban todos esperándoles, con las caras sonrientes, dentro de lo que buenamente se podía. La mesa tenía toda clase de viandas. Al verla todos fueron a abrazarlas.

Querida- le decía la señora Weasley- Estaba tan preocupada, cielos que delgada estas, ven a comer algo.

Muchas gracias Molly- se acercó a la mesa- Que bueno pinta tiene todo esto, lo cierto es que en el hospital apenas he probado bocado.

Los muchachos se acercaron a ella, no paraban de tocarle la tripa. Estaban muy felices, porque lo que llevaba dentro aún seguía vivo, y este dio muestras de ello dándole una patada a su madre.

¡Ay! Me ha dado una patada – exclamó.

¿De verdad?- Lupin se emocionó. Estupendo.

La velada fue muy tranquila, incluso incorporaron un breve homenaje a Sirius, cinco minutos de silencio. Lágrimas transparentes caían sobre todos los rostros, aquello no era lo mismo sin él. Tenía siempre mal humor, pero fue un hombre noble y valiente, que ayudaba a los demás por encima de todo. Cada uno de los presentes dijo unas palabras en su recuerdo, al terminar irrumpieron en aplausos e hicieron un brindis.

por Sirius Black- alzó Lupin la copa-

POR SIRIUS BLACK – dijeron todos al unísono.

Los últimos meses del embarazo transcurrieron sin la más leve interferencia, Tonks cada vez estaba más cansada e incapaz de moverse. Era septiembre estaba ya de siete meses de gestación, se había instalado en su casa, pues Grimauld Place seguía siendo el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix y Harry era su heredero. Lupin iba a verla todos los días, él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, cumpliendo encargos para Dumbledore. Eran contables las noches en que se quedaba con ella a dormir.

Ten mucho cuidado- le decía- no soportaría que te hicieran nada.

Lo tendré- le respondía- no os dejaré solos.

Y el se iba, ella siempre se despedía de él, con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro, temía no volver a verle. No respiraba tranquila hasta que no le veía aparecer por la puerta, entonces se lanzaba sus brazos, llorando de felicidad. Él la pedía que no se alterase, no vaya a ser que se le adelantara el parto.

Un día fueron a su casa los Weasley, Molly la trajo un montón de ropita que había tejido para el bebe.

Cielos Molly son preciosos- decía con el rostro iluminado de felicidad- Mira este es magnífico.

Me alegro de que te guste.

Con esto ya no tendré que comprarle nada.

Se lo hago de color blanco, porque como no queríais saber que era. – decía encogiéndose de hombros.

Si hoy en día eso da igual- decía Arthur- Total si lo vas a llevar tapado en el carrito.

También es verdad.

Era ya finales de octubre, Tonks estaba a punto de cumplir los nueve meses, estaba ella tranquila en su casa cuando, de pronto empezó a notar un dolor muy fuerte. Corriendo mando una lechuza a Remus.

Querido Remus.

Me están dando contracciones, creo que ya esta aquí, por favor ven o sino llama a Molly para que venga. Lo más rápido posible,

Besos te quiero

La lechuza se fue corriendo y en un rato llamaron a la puerta, eran los Weasley.

Tonks- dijo Arthur- ¿ya esta aquí?

Sí- dijo dolorida- Ay, duele.

Lo sé cielo- la tranquilizó Molly.

Vamos corriendo a San Mungo.

Los tres fueron San Mungo, rápidamente la ingresaron. Lupin llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde.

¿Dónde está Tonks?

La acaban de meter dentro- dio Arthur. Puede que a ti te dejen entrar, eres el padre.

Mira por alli va un medimago- dijo Molly.

Lupin se acercó al medimago, este le dijo donde estaba su novia, salió corriendo hacia la sala de partos, pudo oír el grito de dolor de Tonks, más que oírlo lo podía sentir. Entro en la sla, cogió la mano de la chica y la besó en la frente.

Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

Tengo miedo-

Todo va a salir bien- le decía acariciándole el cabello, que se había puesto de un color rojo fuego.

El dolor era insoportable, ella chillaba, empujaba, la mandaban respirar, que se relajara un poco. Los oídos de Lupin se cerraron hasta que lo oyó, un llanto, un potente llanto le devolvió el sonido a sus oídos.

Ya esta aquí- le dijo a Tonks. Ya ha nacido.

Que bien- dijo y se desmayó del cansancio.

El sanador colocó al bebé en el pecho de Tonks, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso, lloraba a pleno pulmón. Se miraron a los ojos, y supieron que ese era un día para el recuerdo.


	8. Por tí, amigo

Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban en la sala de espera de San Mungo, dando vueltas sin parar, llevaban una hora sin tener noticias ni de Tonks ni del bebé. Tan absortos estaban en sus pensamientos que se dieron un tremendo susto cuando oyeron a Lupin gritar por el pasillo.

--YA ESTA AQUÍ- decía alegremente – YA HA NACIDO.

--¿De verdad?- preguntó Molly entusiasmada.

--Sí- dijo extasiado

--Y bueno ¿Qué es?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

Lupin respiro profundamente, cogió aire, y con una amplia sonrisa dijo.

--Es un niño – dijo- Un niño hermoso.

--Que maravilla- dijo Molly llevándose las manos a la cara- Enhorabuena Remus.

--Eso amigo, enhorabuena.- le felicitó el señor Weasley.

--¿Cuándo podremos entrar a verle?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

--Ahora si queréis.- les dijo el feliz padre- Venid conmigo.

El matrimonio siguió a un contentísimo Lupin por el pasillo, hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Tonks. Entraron en la estancia, y allí estaba ella con el bebé. De lejos apenas se apreciaba nada, Lupin se aproximó a su cama y suavemente ella le pasó al bebe a sus brazos. Éste se inclinó para permitir que lo vieran los Weasley.

--Dios mío- dijo la señora Weasley – Que preciosidad.

Y aquello era cierto, después de haberle limpiado el bebé parecía otro, tenía la cara redondita, diminutos puños, piel suave (como la de todos los bebes) y parecía tan frágil, tan delicado, o mejor dicho, lo era. Aquel milagro de la naturaleza dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

--Es maravilloso – dijo Arthur- Creo que habrá que llamar a los chicos para que vengan a verle, iré a avisarles.

--De acuerdo Arthur, ten cuidado.

Al irse Arthur, Molly se aproximó a la cama de Tonks, se sentó a su lado y dijo mirándoles a ambos.

--Habéis tenido un precioso niño, espero que lo cuidéis bien, que le deis vuestro amor incondicional y lo mejor, pero lo mejor no me refiero a caprichos y dinero.

--No – dio Lupin- eso desde luego que mucho no va a tener.

--Me refiero a que le deis consejo y protección- miró al bebe- Él va a ser lo más importante de vuestra vida, va a pasar a ser vuestra prioridad.

--Lo sabemos Molly - dijo Tonks- Muchas gracias por tu consejo de madre, jamás dejare que le pase nada.

--Ni yo dejaré que os pase a vosotros- le dijo Remus- y se besaron.

Molly rompió a llorar, estaba casi más emocionada que los propios padres. Estuvieron charlando un tiempo antes de la llegada de los hijos de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que hicieron fue ir derechos a felicitar a los padres.

--Enhorabuena- dijeron a la vez Ginny y Hermione – a los dos.

--Felicidades profesor Lupin- dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

--Muchas gracias Harry.

--Eso enhorabuena profesor- dijo Ron.

--Vuelvo a decir lo mismo de antes.

--Queremos ver al bebe- dijo Ginny.

--De acuerdo, pero no hagáis ruido –advirtió su madre- Está dormido.

Se aproximaron hasta la cuna del bebé, estaba profundamente dormido, vestido con un trajecito blanco y un gorrino de lana que tapaba su diminuta y delicada cabecita. Las chicas emitieron un ¡Oh! De admiración, los chicos se limitaban a sonreír.

--Que chiquitín –dijo Ron- Parece de juguete.

--Es una ricura- dijo Hermione, que se mordía el labio- Que cosa más bonita por Dios.

--Me encanta- dijo Ginny.

--¿Qué os parece muchachos?- Lupin se aproximó.

--Precioso – dijo Harry, pero ¿Qué nombre le vais a poner?.

--Ahí va, eso no los hemos pensado- dijo una preocupante Tonks.

--¿Cómo le vamos a poner?- preguntó Lupin.

--Eso es lo que queremos saber todos- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

Estuvieron meditando un rato, elegir el nombre del bebé, menuda tarea, sencilla pero complicada a la vez. Después de rechazar varios nombres (algunos de los más pintorescos sugeridos por los gemelos Weasley) Tonks dijo algo al resto.

--Veréis, hace un rato he estado pensando que…bueno, esto no sé si os hará gracia, sobre todo a ti Harry.

El aludido levantó la cabeza, saliendo así de su ensimismamiento.

--Había pensado que, veréis, todos echamos mucho de menos a Sirius, y estoy segura de que a él le hubiera alegrado ver en el mundo al hijo de su mejor amigo, y como su deseo no se ha cumplido en homenaje a él me gustaría que el niño se llamase Sirius a ser posible- dijo tímidamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, Tonks pensó "mierda, he metido la pata" sin embargo, todos sonrieron y Lupin le dijo.

--Me parece una idea estupenda, y seguro que Sirius lo agradecerá.

--¿Y por qué dices que a mí no me va a gustar Tonks?- preguntó Harry, que estaba llorando de la emoción.- Claro que me gusta la idea.

--¿En serio?- preguntó

--Sí- dijo Ginny- Es un homenaje precioso.

--Hecho entonces- dijo el padre- Nuestro hijo se llamará Sirius.

Su bebé se despertó y comenzó a llorar, su padre le cogió en brazos, le miró su carita, le dio un beso en la frente con mucho cuidado y pensó para sus adentros "Esto va por ti amigo Canuto, mi hijo se llamará igual que tú para honrar tu memoria" Llevó al niño en brazos de su madre.

--Mm, me parece que este pequeñín tiene algo de hambre.

--Creo que lo mejor será que os dejemos tranquilos- dijo la señora Weasley. –Vamos muchachos.

Se despidieron de la recién estrenada familia y salieron fuera, dejándoles solos, en su intimidad, disfrutando del pedazo de cielo que les había caído, un pedazo de cielo en medio de aquel infierno que parecía estar iluminado en todo aquel ambiente lleno de tristeza y oscuridad, su aura era tan brillante, que hacía que los que estuvieran a su alrededor también se contagiaran de esa luz.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, y miraban al pequeño Sirius, por fin la felicidad les había llegado, aquella que tanto se merecían y que, el caprichoso destino les había arrebatado hasta la llegada de su más preciado tesoro.

N/A Bueno, lo más normal sería que después de esto dijera fin, pero es que tengo una duda (si señores, como buena humana que soy tengo mis dudas) en que no sé si hacer que termine aquí o continuar la trama, porque este final sería muy bonito, pero tendré que encajar esta relación con los hechos del sexto libro, así que esto (no es muy usual, pero lo intentaremos a ver que pasa) lo dejo en vuestras manos queridos lectores, Que queréis ¿Qué siga o que lo deje aquí?. Mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión. Y con este tiempo de margen que dejaré, me dedicaré a otras historias que tengo en mente.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que me mandáis reviews, intentaré que mis próximos fics sean más sustanciosos. Besos.


End file.
